Who should I choose!
by ZanimeSherryjenny-Blenlight
Summary: Amu was so confused to choose at Tadase or Ikuto to be her partner in the ice skating contest!Amu was full of curiosity and shockness also a lot of problems too! did she chose Tadase? or did she chose Ikuto? or maybe both of them? well you will find out until you read the whole story... enjoy! ...


Who should I choose?

Amu: ooooohhhhh! what a nice place! I wonder where are Ikuto and Tadase...

when suddenly Ikuto and Tadase appeared at her sight

Amu: (with a shocking face) I-I-Ikuto? T-T-Tadase? It's imposible!

Ikuto and Tadase: oh! hello there Amu!

But Amu started to faint until Tadase and Ikuto woke her up(only in her dreams)

Tadase: Amu? Amu? are you okay now?

Amu: OH! MY! Tadase? I-I'm just fine ... (with a little blush on her face)

Ikuto: oh really?

Amu: Shut up Ikuto! It's none of your business!

Ikuto: Ok fine...

Amu: actually I cannot really believe this... Tadase.. Ikuto... is this a dream?

Ikuto: what do you think so Amu?

Amu: I don't know...(with a sad face)

Ikuto: Amu.. why are you sad?

Amu: Never mind...It's because-

Ikuto & Tadase: what?...

Amu:-_- hmpppp...

Tadase: I'm sorry Amu but

Ikuto: .. this is just a dream

Amu: NOOOOOO!

when Ikuto said that it was just Amu's dream all of it:the place, Ikuto &Tadase were all scattered in pieces...

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG!

Amu: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo!why is it just a dream? It can't be!

but when Amu saw the clock she was shocked saying

Amu: what?! I am late?! I got to hurry now!

Amu hurried to get to the school... when she arrived there she goes upstairs

Amu: hi there Tadase!

Tadase: oh!Amu! I want to ask if you mind to be my partner in the ice skating contest?

Amu: oh... well... let me think...

Tadase: okay...I'll be waiting for your answer tomorrow...

Amu: fine...okay...

Tadase leaved and go to their classroom... Amu was so happy and curious too...

Amu: Ugh! why did I did not answered yes? I'm such a failure

when their classes started Tadase gave Amu a note

" Amu, if you did not yet give your answer tomorrow I'll still be giving you a chance until the end of this week.. because the ice skating contest is next week..."

then Amu replied" ok but do not depend on me MAYBE IT'S A NO OR MAYBE IT'S A YES! ~_~.."

when Tadase read(past tense) the reply of Amu he winked to her... Amu(with a bit blushing cheeks)smiled at Tadase...

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

the bell rings...all of the students in Seiyo Elementary school started to hurry to go home...

Amu was happy to go home... but when she's on her way she noticed that someone is following her and it was Ikuto

Amu: Ikuto? why are you following me?

Ikuto: I've heard that Seiyo Elementary school and my school have a partnership in ice skating contest.. would you be my partner?

Amu: partnership? I've haven't even heard that... also that's impossible!

Ikuto: You don't believe to me? well I'll show it to you

Amu: Ugh! never mind

Ikuto: you'll be in danger if you do not answer me

Amu:I'm sorry...

Amu ran as fast as she could...until she gets at her home...then she started to go upstairs to her bedroom...starting to think about who will be her partner...

Amu:(sigh)I cannot think! who should be my partner? Tadase ? or Ikuto? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...wait...(yawn) hmp...

Amu ended into sleeping without saying any words...ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzz...

* * *

the next day...Amu said to herself"I am going to choose what's right..."

when she arrived at her school this is what she said to Tadase

Amu: Tadase! I agree that you will be my partner for the ice skating contest..

Tadase: oh really! thanks Amu!

Amu: you're welcome...

* * *

Tadase was so happy about it... then Amu started to think about Ikuto...

Amu:*in her mind-hmmmmmmp... maybe the three of us will be dancing for the ice skating contest! that's it!

amu had a great idea.. also she was so excited about it... she was starting to find Ikuto... until Ikuto showed up..

Amu: Ikuto! I agree that you will be my partner for the ice skating contest

Ikuto: fine...

Amu was so happy about it because she said to herself that no worries... hahahaha!

* * *

the ice skating contest day had come Amu was finding Tadase and Ikuto... when both of them appeared at Amu's sight.. Amu has a full delight of happiness

Amu: Ikuto! ... Tadase!

Tadase: Amu! why is Ikuto here?!

IKuto: Amu! why is Tadase here?!

Amu: Tadase... Ikuto... relax... I wanted to be the champion so that I needed both of you! can't you understand?

Tadase & Ikuto: okay Amu... fine...

* * *

the contest started and on the first performers it was Amu, Tadase and Ikuto... Amu was on the middle, Tadase was on the right side and Ikuto was on the left side ... Tadase and Ikuto hold Amu's hand and together they performed very well! at the end Amu fell to_!(**who do you think so?it depends on the votes... are you Tadase? or Ikuto?)together they won the 1st prize!**


End file.
